Midnight Moon
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've started this new story called Midnight Moon. It's about this eighteen year old girl named Ella and she lives in Savannah, Georgia. She's basically the outcast of the town and doesn't really have any friends. Then she meets Joseph Richardson, a twenty-three year old handsome, Marine who is the new carpenter in town. He starts off not even liking her but as the story grows so does their feelings. I'll possible have a preview chapter up, I'm not sure yet. I want to finish meeting Jacob Black first, and then start on this. I just wanted to get your opinion on it. I'm excited to write it and I hope you guys will be excited to read it. Please review :)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	2. New In Town

Here is your first glimpse at the new story. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>New In Town<strong>

I hated waking into town, it was horrible. Everyone always stared at me, everyone knew who I was and what I could do. I pushed the brim of my John Deer hat down a little and kept my head down as I walked to my mom's store. My mom Lauren Lavelle owned a jewelry store down in the town square, my dad Kyle Lavelle was a successful famer, but because of his dad, Mason Lavelle, who was a very rich man, when he died my dad inherited everything. I walked into my mom's store, and noticed how empty it was today.

"What are you wearing?" my mom asked from behind the counter. I looked down at my boot, shorts, and large blue tee.

"I didn't feel like actually dressing up this morning, is that a problem?" I asked her.

"I can tell, you look like a true red-neck." she said handing me a cup of coffee. "Are you going out tonight?"

"I don't know, I'll have to see what Bella is doing." I told her. Bella Swan was my one and only friend, best friend to be exact. She's the only one who actually understood me, and didn't judge me. I went into the bathroom and took off the hat. My long brown, wavy, hair flowed down my back, it really was long. I was tall, standing proud at 5'4 and slender, maybe it was all the hay lifting I did with my dad. My green eyes stared back at me, why did I have to be here today.

The bell in the front of the shop chimed to signal that someone had walked into the store. I walked up front and there stood a guy. Not just any guy, a hot guy. He was tall like really tall, and he was build, he had brown hair and blue eyes. I could see he had a tattoo on his arm, but what was it.

"Hi," he said, he had an accent. "I'm Joseph."

"Lauren Lavelle." My mom said shaking his hand. "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I'm new in town and I was looking for the Turner house."

"Oh, you're Joseph Richardson, then new carpenter?" my mom asked him.

"Yeah, that's me." he said giving her a small smile. Oh my gosh, he was so adorable

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you're having a good first day here." my mom turned a little and noticed me in the doorway. "Oh, this is my daughter Ella." I walked forward and shook his hand.

"Hello." I said to him, he has a firm grip. I looked up into his eye's and almost melted.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Turner House!" my mom basically shouted remembering what he asked. "Just follow this road to the dead end make a left and keep driving for about two minutes and you'll run right into it."

"Alright, thank you. It was nice to meet both of you." he said before leaving.

"Wow, what a nice guy." my mom said as she went back to looking at her laptop.

"He was." I said staring at the doorway. "Uh, do I really need to work today? I mean it's completely empty." My mom sighed and closed her laptop.

"I don't care you can leave." Yes, I grabbed my hat and put it back on my head. I walked to town square, that's where everyone was, tons of people were in the park and in the gazebo, some were walking the path to the beach.

As I walked past everyone looked, and everyone whispered. I could hear what they were thinking. I kept my head down and walked on over to the abandoned church. I removed the wood that covered a broken window and crawled inside. It was silent no movement, just complete silence. I walked to the front of the church and took a seat at the piano. Then I began to play.

I began breaking into the church right after it shut down. It's not like anybody ever used it, and I only used it for the piano. As I played I thought of Joseph, why I don't know. He just seemed to pop up into my head. There was a banging on the front of the door. I ran to the window crawled out and there stood Bella.

"Hey." she said smiling. "I knew you had to be here when your mom said she let you off work."

"Work is boring." I told her as I set the wood back in place.

"Write anything new?" she asked as we walked down to the beach. I shook my head. "Well, if you want to get into Juilliard you better get to snapping sister."

"Uh, don't ever say the name. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry you know my dad thinks it's stupid to go to Juilliard."

"That's what Kyle thinks, but me , I think you need to start practicing and getting prepared, don't you have to audition?"

"Yeah," I told her "but seriously, how would I even be able to tell my parents."

"I'm not going to fight with out about this." Bella said as we walked along the sand. "Hey, who's with The Beast?" The Beast, being Victoria Turner. A red headed, evil bitch. She was the girl that got all the guys and also go everything she ever wanted.

"Oh, that's Joseph Richardson, he's new in town. He stopped into the store today to ask directions. He's really cute." I told her "He also has an accent."

"That is so freaking sexy. He's the new carpenter right?" I nodded "Yeah, well of course Victoria would get him."

"He's working on their house." I told her "She's probably just showing him around."

"I guess." Bella said walking towards the pier. "Ella, he's waving to you." I turned to look and at the end of the pier Joseph was waving to me, no waving me to come over.

"Ella, right?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Ella, what are you doing?" Victoria asked when she noticed Joseph wasn't paying attention to her.

"She going to show me around. You've done a great job Victoria, but I'll let Ella take it from here." Joseph said to her. She took a piece of her hair and twirled it around her finger.

"Okay, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded. Victoria shot me a pair of devil eyes and walked away.

"Thank you." he said once she was out of sight. "I couldn't handle much more of her."

"No one really can." I told him. Bella came up behind me. "Oh, this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Joseph said.

"Nice to meet you, how was your little trip with Victoria? I bet it was super fun." Bella said.

"No, it was horrible. I've never known a girl could talk so much. I mean she literally never stopped talking, it was crazy."

"In grade school, we could never shut her up it was horrible." I told him. We stood there for a moment in silence until Bella finally broke it.

"I just remembered that I have something to do, but Ella, I'll call you later."

"Oh, okay." I told her and she skipped off down the pier.

"So," Joseph said "about that tour..."

"Haha, would you like me to give you a tour." I asked him.

"I would love that." he said. Maybe it was a good thing Joseph Richardson came into town.

* * *

><p>It's not the best of chapters, but I wanted to give you something. TRUST me the other will be better.<p>

What do you think?

Review - Review - Review

-A


	3. There's A Fire Starting In My Heart

Oh, hey guess what? New chapter :) I'm still working on the last chapter for Meeting Jacob Black it's a new one.

Okay, I really enjoy this chapter. This whole story just has me excited

I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

><p><span>Someday<span>

I pushed the hat down on my head so it shielded my face. We started walking through town and I kept my head down.

"Where is the closest McDonalds?" he asked me.

"About a good thirty minutes away." I said keeping my head down.

"Is there a problem? Should you not be seen with me?" he asked. Oh how sweet of him to think that.

"No you shouldn't be seen with me." I told him "I just don't want to give you a bad reputation."

"Oh, don't worry about me." he said pulling the hat off my head. "It will be fine." Did he really just do that? I looked around at the people who were staring. "Who's that?" he said pointing to the beautiful blond walking toward us.

"Rosalie Hale." I told him "Nicest girl you will probably ever meet, A plus student and she also won Miss. Georgia."

"Wow." he said staring at her and I noticed that she was staring right back at him. I walked him over to her and introduced them. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie said "How is your tour going?"

"It hasn't started." I told her. "I figured you would be a better guide."

"Well isn't that nice." Rosalie said smiling. "I would love to take you on a tour. Now where to first..." they walked away leaving me alone. I moved my hair out of my face and put my hat back on.

* * *

><p>"How did the rest of your day go?" Bella asked me as I skyped her.<p>

"Fine." I told her as I put some of my clothes away. There was movement in my closet, when I opened the door my little ten year old brother Jimmy popped out. "Get out!"

"Haha, you're such a freak El." he said before running out.

"I thank god everyday that I'm an only child." Bella said taking a drink of her pop. I didn't just have one brother I had four. Three older and one younger. "So anyway about Joseph.."

"What about him?"

"How did the tour of the town go you idiot?"

"Never happened." I told her sitting down at the desk "His eyes were on Rosalie so I handed him over to her. She seemed happy about it."

"Why are you always so nice, like grow a pair of balls." Bella said laughing. "Seriously, you totally think he's cute. I haven't seen you attracted to a guy in a year, I was beginning to think you were gay."

"You're such an idiot, but yeah he's cute but he has eyes for Rosalie." I told her.

"I hate her." Bella mumbled.

"Why?" I asked laughing "No one hates her, ever."

"She's too nice, that's the point. No one is ever that nice, she has some secret."

"Kind of like me." I stated.

"Yeah, well at least I know yours." Bella said sighing "I know for a fact she has some deep dark secrets and I want to know."

"Bell, leave her alone." I told her "It's her life let's not go digging into it."

"People went digging into yours." she said

"Yeah, and see what happened? I left for a year and when I came back I hoped that everyone would forget about what happened but everyone seemed to remember."

"Well, I'm here for you just don't leave again. I was so lonely it wasn't even funny."

"I won't. It's getting late I'm going to go to bed, but text me in the morning we'll go to the stables." I told her.

"Alright, night." she said and signed off. I went and showered and changed into an over sized tee and went to sleep. Little did I know that I was going to dream of Joseph Richardson.

* * *

><p>"You know what I was think?" Bella asked as I mounted Fire, my all black horse.<p>

"What?" I asked. Bella rode on her tan brown horse Mellow as they walked.

"Why would Joseph come here, of all the places in the world here?"

"I don't know, maybe it means something special to him or he once had family that lived here." I told her.

"I don't know it just seems weird. I talked to my dad about him last night and he doesn't know who he is or where he came from." Bella said.

"Do we have to talk about him?" I asked her.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes." I told her.

"Then yes we do have to talk about him. Even though my dad doesn't know who he is, I do." I looked at her "I googled him don't freak out on me."

"Bella, why do you go into people's lives like this?" I asked her.

"I just want to know who he is, now will you let me tell you?" I stayed silent "Thank you. So first off all he's twenty three, he was born in Scotland, but moved to America with his mother , he has three brothers and three sisters, he's very smart, very good at building things, oh and he's a Marine."

"A Marine?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and," she said winking at me "he has four tattoos."

"You are probably the biggest creep I've met in my whole entire life."

"Probably, but hey I have no life what do you expect me to do? Sit at home and look like a loser?"

"It would be better then stalking the new guy." I told her. We turned into a trail that led into the woods.

"Hey, what are you doing next weekend, want to go to Texas with me and my mom? You know she loves you." Bella asked me

"I can't I'm visiting Robbie." I told her.

"Really? Is it your first visit?"

"No." I told her "I visited before I came home, it's actually his birthday."

"Awe, I wish I could be there to see it. You'll have to call me after and tell me how it goes and everything." she said

"Don't worry, I will keep you updated. Why are you going to Texas?" I asked her.

"My mom's sister is had a baby and I volunteered to go with her to visit. I need to get out of here anyway, I'm so tired of Georgia."

"I love it here." I told her we exited the trailed and I saw the stable ahead. "Race you." I told her and set Fire in a full run. Now don't get me wrong Mellow was fast, but Fire was faster, way faster. I had to have beaten her by a good minute.

"You totally cheat." Bella told me as I hopped of Fire and led him into the stable. I took everything off him and moved him inside his stable. I fed him some carrots and then walked with Bella to her truck.

"I don't cheat sweetie, I just have a badass horse." As we drove into town I noticed it was kind of empty. We parked outside my mom's store then noticed some people walking to the square.

"What's going on?" Bella asked someone that walked by.

"The old church caught on fire." the women said. The church, the piano, all my work was inside the piano chair. I ran forward not listening to Bella as she called my name. I pushed past the crowd and ran towards the back so no one would see and went into the smoky church.

I ran over to the chair and pulled out as much work as I could, I stuffed my papers in my hand, but when I turned the fire was high, I didn't know which way to go. I heard a cracking noise and when I looked up a piece of wood came at me and knocked me out.

(POV Joseph)

I walked over to where the rest of the crowd stood. I guess the church was on fire? I saw Bella, Ella's friend.

"Bella, right?" I asked her. "Do you know what started it?" she looked like she was panicking.

"Ella is in there." she said

"What? Why isn't anyone going in?" I asked her.

"They don't know she's in there, but I do. You have to get her out, please. I know I don't know you but she's my best friend." Bella said, she looked like she was going to cry. I ran into the church squinting because the smoke hurt my eyes.

"Ella!" I shouted "Ella?" that's when I heard it a soft whimper, then I saw her laying on the ground with a bunch of papers surrounding her. I went over to her, thank god she was still alive.

"Papers." she whispered. I grabbed a couple pieces of paper off the ground and shoved them in my pocket. I picked her up and carried her outside of the church and I noticed the ambulance and fire department had finally shown up.

"Ella!" I heard someone yell and saw her mom run forward "What happened?" she asked but I didn't answer, I set Ella down on the stretcher and let the EMT's take care of her.

"Joseph?" Rosalie yelled and she ran forward and hugged me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, she was the sweetest girl I've ever met.

" I was worried about you." she said "I saw you run in there and I just thought the worst."

"Don't worry, I'm fine really." I said and I leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she blushed. I didn't want to stay and see the fire burn out I wanted to leave and that's just what I did.

(POV Ella)

I spend a whole two days in the hospital and I hated every single one of them. The ride home from the hospital was even worse, because I knew what they were thinking. They wanted to know why I was in the church and I wasn't going to tell them. Once we were home I walked straight up to my room and didn't say a word, I slammed the door closed. I just wanted to be alone. My cell phone rand and I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey El, how you doing?" It was Bella, she was the person I wanted to talk to.

"I feel tired, and pissed." I told her walking over and looking out my window.

"What are you pissed about, you should be happy to be alive right now." she told me.

"I know, but I was in a hospital and you know how that is. Hearing everyone's thoughts." I told her.

"Yeah, have you talked to Joseph?"

"No, but I really should. I mean he basically saved me." I told her.

"Exactly," she said sounding all happy "and I will take you to him, if you want."

"I'm guessing that you're already outside my house?" I asked her.

"Down the street." she said laughing.

"Alright, give me a moment I have to get my mom to let me leave." I said then hung up. I walked downstairs and my mom was drinking tea in the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as I was half way out the door.

"Bella is taking me to see Joseph." I told her. "To thank him for getting me out of the church."

"Well, I guess you can go, but please take it easy. Your father and I want to talk to you when you get home, okay?" she told me.

"Yeah." I said walking out the door. Bella wasn't far and when I got into her car she instantly hugged me.

"I legit thought you were dead when you were in the church." she said starting the truck and driving. We drove for a couple minutes then ended up in front of the Turner house.

"I am not supposed to be here." I whispered to her. I got out of the truck and walked onto the property. I saw Joseph working on the side of the house. He must have seen me because he dropped what he was doing and walked toward me.

"Ella, how are you?" he asked. He was dripping in sweat from being out in the sun but he was still so attractive.

"I'm fine that's why I'm here actually." I told him. "I'm here to thank you."

"Ella, it was no big deal." he said.

"No it is, you saved me." I told him "Thank you." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple pieces of paper.

"I couldn't get all of them but I got some." I took them from his hands and then I noticed what they were. My piano sheets.

"You grabbed these?" I asked him and he nodded. I hated making contact with other people but I leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you so much. Seriously, I need to repay you in some way."

"I'll remember that." he said smiling "I might take you up on something when I figure out what I want."

"Alright, thank you again." I told Joseph as I walked back to Bella.

"What's that?" she asked when I got in the truck.

"My piano sheets." I told her "He grabbed them for me before the fire, well some of them."

"That is so romantic." she said starting the car. "I know for a fact he has feeling for you and don't try to say he doesn't." Trust me I was staying silent.

* * *

><p>Okay, so what do you think?<p>

Who is Robbie? And why do you think people dislike Ella?

Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	4. Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

MERRY CHRISTMAS :)

Yes, I know it's been awhile, but it's a Christmas present:) I'm also staying up late to finish the last chapter of Meeting Jacob Black.

Enjoy:D

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna Give All My Secret's Away<strong>

"Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain." I sang to my oldest brother Tyler as we drove to Alabama to go see Robbie.

"Are you excited?" he asked me as he pulled off the highway.

"Kind of, I haven't seen him in awhile. I mean I've called and stuff but seeing him in person is so much better." I told Tyler.

"How are you doing? You know since the whole church accident."

"Fine. It was just the hospital, it was too much." I said looking out the window. "Don't think that." he gave me a look, then realized I read his thoughts "You know what I mean, don't think I did it for attention, because I didn't."

"Then why the hell were you in the church, Ella?" he asked.

"It's none of your business. All that matters is that I'm alive." I told him "Make a right." We turned down the street. A beautiful house came into view with balloons hung on the mailbox. "I'm nervous." We walked out of the car and knocked on the door.

When Esme opened the door she was in shock, she smiled then grabbed me up in a hug. "Ella, oh gosh I didn't think you were coming." Carlisle came around the corner and also hugged me.

"Ella, it's so nice to see you here." he reached forward and shook Tyler's hand. "It's nice to see you again.

"Can I see Robbie?" I asked them.

"Of course." she said moving out of the way so I could enter the house. "Guests will be arriving soon, I hope that you will stay. Robbie is in the living room." I walked into the living room and looked at the little guy sitting on the floor. Robbie, my son. As soon as he saw me he smiled and began clapping his hands together. There was a little sign hanging on the wall that read "Happy 1st Birthday Robbie."

"Hi Robbie." I said as I went over and picked him up. He still knew who I was even if he hadn't seen me in awhile.

"He missed you." Esme said as she walked into the living room.

"I missed him." I told her as I smoothed his blond hair down. Esme looked at me and gave me a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just so blessed that you gave him to us." she said and I could tell she was almost crying.

"Thank you for letting me see him when I want." I told her. I knew giving Robbie up was hard but with an amazing family like the Cullen's I knew it was a smart idea.

(3 days later)

"Maybe she has an evil twin sister." Bella said as we sat in the gazebo in the middle of the town watching Rosalie.

"Doubt it." I told her "Didn't I say to leave it alone."

"I know, but come one. It's Rosalie Hale, I got to look her up." Bella said taking a sip of pop. I saw Joseph park his car outside of the hardware store, but instead of walking inside he walked towards. "Holy shit sticks." Bella said

"Ella." Joseph said smiling as he approached us "So, I've been thinking of how you can repay me."

"What do you need?" I asked him.

"A date." Wait what? "That's right, you and me. I want you to take me out on a date, and nothing fancy. Tonight, I'll pick you up at seven." he then jogged back to his truck.

"What just happened." Bella asked.

"I-I can't really tell you." I said sitting motionless. "I think I'm going out. With Joseph."

"What the fuck, am I dreaming? Someone punch me." Joseph drove past us and honked. Was I really going out with him?

Yes, I was really going on a date with Joseph, and it finally hit me when I was in his car that night. "Where are we going?" he asked as he drove down the road.

"Just, um drive to the pier." I told him. Once we got to the pier I took the lead, and going straight for the one place that I knew had the best food. Pete's Place.

"Two corndogs and one large icy." I told the man at the counter.

"How come I've never seen this place?" Joseph asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Not a lot people come here. Well, usually a lot of construction workers come here, I don't really know why." I told him. The man behind the counter handed us our food and we walked to the end of the pier and sat on the ground dangling our legs over the side.

"This is not what I expected when I asked you to take me when I said nothing fancy."

"Well, I never really go anywhere fancy unless I'm forced. Didn't Rosalie take you somewhere nice?"

"Yeah," he said taking a bite of his corndog. "but fancy isn't really my thing."

"Oh, I thought you really liked her." I asked him

"I do. I mean she's a nice girl and all but..."

"But what?" I asked him

"But she's not you." Joseph said looking at me, I blushed and took a drink. Trying to take the attention away from myself I changed the subject.

"So, tell me about yourself." I asked him.

"Like what?"

"I heard you were in the Marines."

"Yeah, I went to Iraq for about a year."

"Wow, that must have been so scary." I asked him "What's your tattoo of?"

"It's the Marine Corp. symbol. I actually have others, my dog tags are on my ribs, a cross on my back and wire on my other arm."

"I take it you like tattoos?" I asked him.

"I needed something to spice up my look." he said laughing. "Now tell me a little about you Miss. Ella."

"Like what?" I said finishing my corn-dog.

"Why does everyone look at you the way they do? Why do you hide your face when you go into town?"

"I'm actually really surprised you haven't found out yet." I told him.

"I asked Rosalie, but she said it wasn't her place to say anything." he told me. I guess Rosalie was really a saint.

"Promise not to get freaked out?" I asked him. His nodded "I can read minds." I waited for him to say something but he didn't. "I can also see the past and the present, never the future. If I do see the future, it's only like a couple minutes in."

"What was the first thing I did this morning?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Fed your kitten Fred." I told him.

"Hmm, so that's why people look at you all funny?" he asked, I nodded. "That's just stupid. "

"No, it's not. I mean yeah it's a cool thing to do but it can hurt people." I told him "The Turner house, the one you're working on. The side of the house caught on fire because of me."

"How so?" he asked.

"I was in there house, the night it caught on fire. That was when I was friends with Victoria, and everyone knew what I could do. They left a candle on all night and it burned their family room."

"So they blame you?" he asked me. "It was not your fault."

"I should have seen it, I should have noticed that they forgot to blow the candle out."

"Ella, don't get me wrong that's a pretty big thing. But that wasn't your fault. People shouldn't look at you that way, is there something else?" I looked away not wanting to make eye contact with him. "You can trust me."

"I left town for a year." I started "A lot of people started rumors it was for rehab, but I left so I could stay with some family friends, because I was pregnant. " I could see the shocked expression on his face "I stayed with them and had my son, Robbie. I gave him up for adoption to this amazing family, and they let me see him whenever I want, which is amazing."

"Wow," he said getting up and throwing away the trash "I was not expecting all that."

"I'm so sorry." I said standing up "It's just when I get talking I sometimes can't stop...kind of like now. Sorry, well I guess we should head back." I walked passed him and headed for the car.

"Hey," Joseph said not moving "dance with me." I gave me a funny look then smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and with the other took my hand, then I heard him begin to hum. "You having a baby, it doesn't change the way I look at you." I rested my head against his chest. This was the best date ever.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming." I told a customer as they walked out of my mom's store. I was working solo today since my mom was taking care of my sick brother. The bell dinged to signal someone walked into the store when I looked up it was Joseph. "Hey." I said smiling.<p>

"I hope you're hungry." he said holding up two bags of food.

"Starving." I told him. I locked up and walked with him until we reached a picnic table that rested across the street from the, now burnt down church. Joseph started to pull out four cheeseburgers, and two large cokes. "Wow, you must really be hungry."

"I work hard all day, and I barely get a break." he said taking a bite of his burger. He held out his hand and I gave him the pickles that I picked off my burger. "I had fun last night."

"Me too." I said smiling "We should, you know do it again sometime." I took a bite of my food and looked away.

"I'd like that." he took a sip of his coke and smiled.

"Who's that?" I asked him pointing at a stunning women walking toward us. She couldn't have much older than me and she had long black curly hair. He turned and smiled.

"Addie." he said getting up and hugging her "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." she said looking at me. She had the same accent Joseph did "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, no!" I said gathering up my burger. "I can leave."

"No," Joseph said stopping me "I want you to met her. Ella this is Addie, my sister." I reached forward and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." she said "I just wanted to stop over and remind you about dinner Sunday, mom doesn't want you to miss again."

"I know, I told her I was going to miss though. I'll be there this time, okay?" he told her.

"Alright, and I don't think mom would mind if you brought your girlfriend. She already thinks you're going to be alone forever." Addie whispered to Joseph.

"Alright, you need to leave." Joseph said laughing. He hugged his sister goodbye and joined me back at the picnic table. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, she seems nice." I told him.

"Yeah, she's actually a big brat." Joseph told me "She usually always get's everything she wants, but hey she's dad's favorite."

"I'm the only girl out of four boys." I told him "I don't even get spoiled."

"Good, I wouldn't want you all prissy and annoying." he said smiling.

"What happened to Rosalie?" I asked him "Like are you guys a thing or something?"

"Nope, never were to begin with. She was a nice girl, don't get me wrong, she just is too nice. She has nothing wrong about her. Everybody has flaws but I guess she doesn't." he told me.

"And what are your flaws?" I asked him.

"Can't you read my mind and tell me?"

"Surprisingly no." I said "I don't know why but I can't read your past." Joseph grinned at me.

"Well I guess you'll have to stay turned to figure it out." I guess I would, because something told me Joseph had some secrets.

* * *

><p>WHAT DO YOU THINK. YOU KNOW THE SECRETS<p>

BUT.

WHAT ARE JOSEPH'S SECRETS?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED - MERRY CHRISTMAS

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

-A


	5. Just A Kiss On Your Lips

Sorry this took me so long.

This isn't the greatest of chapters, but the next will be way better. I just want to get something up for you for New Years 3

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss On Your Lips<strong>

"Why do you think boys have to be so aggressive?" Bella asked as we sat in my kitchen flipping though magazines?

"Because they always want something." my oldest brother Miles said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water.

"Like sex?" Bella asked.

"Exactly like sex little one." Miles said as he walked out of the room and tapped Bella on the head. Bella was like another sister to most of my brothers and that's how they treated her.

"Hey," Bella said closing her magazine "is Paul home?"

"Um, I'm not sure, why?" I asked taking a bite of carrot. Paul was the second oldest, he was twenty years old and went to Georgia State.

" I was, just you know, going to ask how the weather was, down there." she said picking her nail.

"You like him don't you?" I asked her and she looked away "Listen, I'll save you from a heartbreak, he's nothing but trouble. You know how he is, outgoing , all the girls want him, but he can never settle down to one, he's just Savannah's heartthrob. "

"Your right." Bella said getting up and grabbing something to drink. I felt bad, who knows maybe things would change if they started dating.

"But, who am I to say that you two shouldn't at least try anything."

"I want to but I've never really talked to your brother, I've only admired him from afar."

"Well why don't you start talking to him?" I told her. As if on cue Paul walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." he said smiling as he walked in and sat next to me.

"You smell." I told him as he wrapped an arm around me . He smiled and held up his other arm inviting Bella over.

"Haha, no thanks I don't want to smell." she said walking around to my side.

"This is a smell of hard work." he said smiling "I helped out that new guy Joseph down at the Turner house."

"So you know Victoria?" Bella asked, I knew what she was doing testing him.

"Yeah, she's a barking dog." he got up and stretched. I looked over and saw Bella smile, she was so happy. "So, Bella I know this is really random and all but do you want to-"

"Yes." Bella said agreeing without letting Paul finish his sentence.

"-help me wash my car?" I saw Bella's face drop. I knew all she wanted was a Prince Charming to come by and sweep her off her feet but at the moment, it wasn't Paul.

* * *

><p>"Hey stranger." I said to Joseph as he loaded some wood on his truck.<p>

"Hey." he said not stopping.

"I, uh wanted to see if you wanted to go out...like on a date" I asked him. I waited as he finished loading all the wood.

"What? Oh, a date." he looking away then turned back to me and smiled "I'd love that."

"You would?"

"Yeah, of course. Actually we'll do a date tonight, and then tomorrow come to dinner with me at my parents." Did he just say I could met his parents, was I dreaming?

"Okay." I said agreeing with him

"Alright, well I got to get back to work, but I'll call you later." I walked home, and waited for his call.

**(Bella POV)**

I grabbed a soapy sponge and splashed it on Paul's truck. "Hey thanks for doing this with me." Paul said and he washed the other side.

"It's whatever." I told him "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"So, Bella how has life been. Boyfriend in your life."

"No, no man. How's college, I bet all the girls are throwing themselves at you?"

"Yeah, but none of them can compare to you." he said. My head popped up and I looked at him.

"What did you get say?" I asked him

"Nothing." he said smiling. I took my sponge and whipped it at him. "Screw you, this is war. " I ran around his truck to get away from him, when I thought I was clear I ran but I got sprayed.

"Paul!" I shouted at him he wrapped me in a bear hug and spun me in a circle. "Okay, you win."

"Victory!" Paul shouted as he smiled at me "Now where is my victory kiss?" he whispered as he pressed closer to me. My breathing my heavy, was this really happening, I could see him lean forward, the next thing I know I'm kissing Paul. I grabbed his short hair in my hands and pressed him closer to me as our lips molded together.

"I'm sorry." I said as I broke the kiss. "That was uncalled for."

"What, no-"

I wouldn't let him finish "I have to go." I said turning around and running to my car, as I drove away, soaking wet, I could still feel the tingle on my lips.

**(Ella POV)**

I looked in the mirror, I wore a short white pleated dress with a small brown belt. I let my brown hair fall down my back, and I wore tan flats. When I walked downstairs Paul walked in the house all wet. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked him.

"I fucked up, okay!" he said as he stormed by. I followed him up to his room.

"Paul, what happened?" I asked

"I kissed her. I kissed, Bella." he said as he stripped out of his wet shirt. "And you know what happened, she ran away."

"Paul, cut her some slack." I told him.

"El, leave, please." he told me. I didn't want to make him even more mad so I left and got in my truck and drove to the Turner house. It was 7:40 , Joseph got off at 7:30 but I assumed he would still be there cleaning up. I was right, I saw him working on the side of the house, when I approached his facial expression changed.

"Oh my god." he said smacking his forehead "I totally forgot about our date."

"You forgot?" I asked him

"Yeah, they want me to finish this as soon as possible so I told them I would work late, I totally forgot what I had planned." I looked down at my outfit, that would now be wasted.

"Oh." I whispered, Victoria then walked out of the house with two drinks.

"Joey," she said in her squeaky voice "thought I would sit and entertain you." When she saw me she stopped in her tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She came to talk to me." Joseph told her. She looked me over and snarled.

"Where'd you get that outfit, it's hideous. " I looked at Joseph and he gave Victoria a weird look. "I'd give you some food, but I would think one thing of junk food and you go back to Chunky Ella."

"Chunky Ella?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, this thing used to be fat." Victoria said pointing at me "Still is." she whispered the last part.

"I should leave." I told them, I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, you aren't even supposed to be on our property anyway." I heard Victoria say as I walked away. I hated that nickname. I got it when I started gaining weight in fifth grade and it stayed with me until sophomore year, then I was instant skinny. It still hurt whenever anyone said that because I always worried about my weight.

Once a way from the house I parked and broke down into tears, I've never been so embarrassed, especially in front of Joseph. My cell phone rang, it was Bella. "Hello?" I answered.

"You crying too?" she asked

"Chunky Ella." I whispered to her.

"Oh babe," Bella whispered "come over we'll talk." And that's exactly what I needed, to be with my best friend.

* * *

><p>"I hate my life." I told Bella as we sat in the sand looking out into the ocean.<p>

"I kissed your brother, and the I panicked." she told me. "I don't know why, maybe it's because it happened so fast or because it felt so right."

"Maybe it's because you've always been with guy's that treat you like shit, and for once you know that a guy isn't going to treat you that way." I told her.

"Ella?" I turned to see Joseph walking toward us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm so sorry." he said "For the way Victoria acted and the things she said."

"Hey, I'm going to head home, I'll call you." Bella said as she walked back up the path.

"You don't have to apologize for her, I'm used to it." I told him.

"You shouldn't be treated that way, and I have a surprise for you" he said grabbing something behind it, it was a basket. "I know it's late, but I want to make up the date I forgot." He spread a blanket and we sat down and ate the sandwiches he packed. "How come you can't see far back in my past?"

"I'm not sure." I told him "Usually I can see way back, but for you it's only a couple days."

"And what happens in those couple days?" he asked like he didn't know.

"You sit on the couch and watch TV with your cat. You even sleep with him."

"Hey, I love my cat." he said smiling. Once we finished eating we packed up and he walked me back to the path.

"Thank you, for the date." I told him.

"Ella, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?" I blushed at his question. To answer it, I leaned up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. His hands went around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I grabbed the front of his shirt not wanting to let go but I broke the kiss.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"I should get going." Joseph said as he pulled away smiling.

"Okay." I said as he walked away. When I got home Paul's door was halfway open I knocked and pushed the door fully open. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I talked to her." I told him. That got his attention, he got off the bed and walked over to me.

"What did she say?" he asked me.

"She's just scared that's all, you really need to treat her right. She's my best friend, Paul, so if you hurt her in any way I will kill you."

"That won't happen, now go to bed, it's late." he said pushing me out the door. Looks like Bella and I both found our Prince Charming.

* * *

><p>Like I said it was cute but not my best. TRUST IN ME : The next will be better.<p>

So I hope you liked it. Everyone got a kiss :)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	6. Responsibility Is What You Need

Hello, so this chapter is long :) It's a special one. I really hope you are liking this story.

I'll possibly have picture up of what everyone looks like but if not I will soon.

Please enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Responsibility Is What You Need<span> **

"This isn't happening." I said as I sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Ella, look at me." my mom said as she knelt down in front of me "You have to take Robbie, you have to take him back." Esme and Carlisle died last night in a car crash, leaving Robbie without parents. "Do not let him go to a family he doesn't know."

"I can't do it alone." I told her.

"You won't have to, you have the whole family backing you up." she stood up and looked at me. "Your father and I are going to go get Robbie and talk the adoption service. We'll bring papers back for you to sign. It's early, go eat."

When she left, I didn't move. I was going to have to grow up once again, and take care of Robbie. I was going to get my son back. I was nervous, was I going to be able to take care of him?

"Ella?" Miles said as he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Miles, I'm going to be a mom. The things that people in this town are going to say..."

"Ella, you have to be strong just like you always are. You are probably the strongest person I know, everyone is going to be here for you." he said wrapping an arm around me. "I sent Jimmy, Paul and Lucas to go shopping and get some baby things."

"They're not going to know what to get." I told him

"Paul called Bella, she's going with them." he took both of my hands and knelt in front of me "If anyone gives you a hard time, just tell me and I'll beat the crap out of them, okay?"

"Okay." I said smiling. I took a deep breath and grabbed my car keys. It was early, but hopefully Joseph would be up.

His house was nice, it was medium sized but it fit him. His truck was in the driveway , so I went up to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and there stood a topless Joseph, he wore only flannel pajama pants.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can't come to dinner at your mom's with you tonight." I told him.

"It's okay, she actually called me this morning and is pushing it to tomorrow, so you can come." he said smiling.

"Joseph, I'm adopting Robbie back." I told him. I can tell he was a little shocked "His adoptive parents died in a car crash, I can't let him go to a home he doesn't know."

"Wow." he said "That's some big responsibility. "

"I know, and that's why I wanted to tell you, because whatever were doing," I said motioning between us "if you think me having Robbie is too much for you and it's too fast, you can end it. Now."

"Okay," he said then stepped back. I thought he was going to close the door but he didn't "would you like some coffee?" I smiled at him then reached up and quickly kissed him. I walked into his kitchen and his cat, Fred, was quietly sitting on the counter. I let the cat sniff my hand then picked him up.

"He likes me." I said petting Fred. The cat jumped from my arms and ran away. Joseph grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee.

"Are you nervous?" he asked when he handed me my coffee.

"Yeah, I've never taken care of a child before." I told him.

"I'll help you." he said taking a sip of his coffee "I mean, I have baby sister's so I know what to do, so I can help you out if you never need anything."

"Thank you."

"You're going to be fine." Joseph said wrapping an arm around me.

"No, it's not." I told him "The gossip is going to be horrible."

"Ignore them, it's all going to be fine. I want to meet this little guy when you get him." Joseph set his mug in the sink, and did the same with mine. I stepped forward and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him "Usually when you tell a guy you like that you're about to have a baby they leave."

"You like me?" Joseph said looking down at me.

"Mhm." I said smiling, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Good, because I like you too. Now," he said holding me at arm's length "I need to shower and you need to get home. I'll call you, and if you are up to it you _and_ Robbie will come to dinner tomorrow."

"Alright." I said walking to the door. He opened the door for me and stood there for a moment.

"Call me if you need anything. I have to work, but come see me." he said and then lean down and kissed me.

"Bye." I said and walked to my car. The whole time I was thinking where in the hell did I find a guy as amazing as Joseph.

* * *

><p>"Finished." I said handing the pen back to my mom. I signed the last paper on the documents saying that I was once again the parent of Robert, or as I call him Robbie.<p>

"I'm proud of you." my mom said as she took the pen and papers back. "Go ahead and go get Robbie he's in the living room with your dad and brothers." I walked upstairs to find my family watching Robbie as he made funny noises at him. When he saw me his face lit up and he reached for me.

"Ella," my eighteen year old brother, Lucas said. I walked over and picked Robbie up. "we went and got you some baby stuff."

"Yeah we got you a car seat, stroller, diapers , clothes...okay basically we got everything Bella told us to get, which was kind of the whole store."

"Thank you." I told them. I looked at Robbie and tickled his belly "You're going to be so happy here. I think I'm going to take him around town."

"You think that's such a good idea?" my dad asked.

"I'll just drive around today." I told them. "I'll take it easy."

"Alright, the car seat is already in your car, and the stroller is in the trunk. Don't be out to late, we're going to go try and set this crib up in your room." my dad said kissing my head. "I'm proud of you, El."

"Thanks' daddy." I told him. I grabbed his baby bag, then went outside to put Robbie in his car seat, once he was safely strapped in I turned around only to run into Paul.

"You're going to see Joseph, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Uh, I-" should I lie? I didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry I won't say anything because I like the guy he's pretty cool." Paul told me smiling, I sighed in relief.

"How much do you like him?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow, it's not in Savannah and I need an alibi. Can you help me out, please?" I begged.

"What am I going to get?"

"Seriously?" He nodded "Fine, I'll give you...eighty bucks to take Bella out on a date tomorrow." he thought about it for a minute and I was getting impatient.

"Fine, deal." he said smiling "You go on your date and I'll go on mine, I'll take Bella out of Savannah too. That way mom and dad think we're together, deal?"

"Deal." I reached forward and hugged him "Thank you, Paul." Once I was halfway down the street, I texted Joseph and he said he called the Turners and called in sick. Once I was at Joseph's I made sure no one was looking as I grabbed the baby bag and then Robbie. I didn't know just opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello?" I said as I walked in and set the bag on the couch. I heard footsteps and Joseph walked down the steps.

"Hey." he said smiling. He was dressed now in jeans and a blue flannel.

"Sorry, I didn't knock." I told him "I just wanted to get inside."

"That's fine." he said then looked at Robbie "Hey, little guy." he tickled Robbie's stomach and her giggled. Robbie reached for Joseph and he held him. "He likes me."

"I think so." I said smiling and smoothed Robbie's wild hair down.

"Hi buddy, wanna play catch?" he said and walked over and sat on the floor with Robbie. I went and grabbed a small soft ball out of the bag and handed it to Joseph. He moved he was face Robbie. "Ready?" he tossed him the ball, Robbie tired to catch it but failed, he threw it back with his little arms.

"He is so cute." I said.

"I have to admit it is probably one of the cutest kid's I've ever seen." Joseph said lighting tossing the ball back. After a couple minutes Robbie began to cry. "What happened what did I do?"

"Nothing." I said going over and picking Robbie up he just needs his diaper changed and he's hungry. I laid a blanket down on the floor and changed his diaper. After I went and made his bottle, when I came back I held Robbie as I fed him his bottle.

"How did you know what to do?" Joseph asked him.

"I don't know, I guess I just kind of felt what he needed." I told him, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Joseph asked as he hugged the girl then led her inside. I quietly moved into the kitchen so I wouldn't disturb them.

"I wanted to see my brother, plus I'm crashing here then driving to mom's tomorrow." she told him "I hope you don't mind."

"I guess not now that you're here." he said taking her bag and setting in the living room.

"Mom told me you're bringing a girl, who is she?" Sophia asked.

"She's actually here would you like to meet her?" Joseph asked. No, please don't call me in. "Ella, come here." Shit. I looked down at Robbie, he was sleeping. I set his bottle on the counter and walked with him into the living room. When I walked in she smiled at me, but when she saw Robbie she looked annoyed.

"You're dating a girl with a kid?" she asked Joseph.

"Sophia, stop." he said rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't even try and give her a hard time." Joseph said rubbing his hand over his face "Please."

"Fine," she said throwing her hands in the arm "I'm sorry I always try and act a little psycho to the girl's my brother dates to see what there like, but you must be special if he doesn't want me to."

"Oh, well thanks...I think." I told him. "I would shake your hand but I have the baby."

"It's okay." she said smiling "He's so adorable, I love sleeping babies. What's his name?"

"Robert, but you can call him Robbie." I told her.

"I want to hold him, but I don't want to wake him up." she said laughing "He's coming tomorrow right?" I nodded "Good, I'll hold this little munchkin then. Is everyone coming?"

"No, Nick has to work, dad is in Scotland visiting Uncle Tommy, and Addie is going to be late as usual." Joseph said answering her question.

"I'm going to head home so you too can talk." I told them.

"No stay!" Sophia begged.

"No, I really should. Robbie is obviously tired and I need to be up early for your dinner tomorrow." I told her. I went and grabbed his bottle put it in the bag and Joseph walked with me to the car. After Robbie was in his car seat I turned and met Joseph.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sorry about my sister." he said.

"It's okay, she's actually really nice. I like her." I told him.

"Good," he said smiling "I'll see you around nine-ish tomorrow right?" I nodded. "Alright." he leaned down and kissed me and I drove him. When I got home the house was quite. It was close to eight and I still haven't eaten. I went and put Robbie to bed then made myself something to eat. The front door opened and Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the baby?" she asked smiling.

"Sleeping." I told her as I stuffed my mouth with my BLT. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Oh, sorry I can't understand you because you're being fat and talking with your mouth full. I am staying the night tonight." I nodded at her. Once I finished my sandwich I told Bella to be quite when she went in my room. I showered and changed then tip-toed back into my room.

"I figured you'd want that side." she whispered and point to the side of the bed that was closest to Robbie's crib. I shut off the light and crawled into bed.

"Thanks for shopping with the boy's." I told her. Bella yawned and turned over.

"It's no big deal, I'm just worried about tomorrow." she whispered "This whole date thing with Paul, it makes me nervous."

"Just take it in baby steps." I told her. "Everything will work out in the end." I prayed to god I was right.

**10 : 50am.**

"You okay?" Joseph asked as we drove to Americus, the town were his parent lived.

"Yeah, just really nervous." It told him. He reached across the seat and grabbed my hand. I looked in the back seat at a sleeping Robbie and Sophia.

"They're going to love you, trust me." Joseph said. Almost two hours left of the drive, and I was very sick to my stomach.

**(Bella POV)**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Paul. We'd been driving on the highway for more than an hour and I still had no idea where we were going.

"It's a surprise." he said merging over.

"At least tell me _where_ the surprise is." I begged him.

"Augusta." he said focusing on the road.

"Shit, I have no clue what's there. I told you the only time I'm ever out of Savannah is to go to Texas."

"Yeah, well just trust me you're going to love it. Don't worry."

"Who said I was worrying?" I joked. I moved and rested my feet on the dash board and turned the radio on to country.

"So what do you think about Ella getting Robbie back." Paul asked me.

"I think it's going to be good." I told him "It's making her happy to be with Robbie, but what also is amazing is that Joseph is okay with that. She really likes him."

"I know she does, it's still killing me we can't tell my parent's. "

"Why can't you tell your mom and dad?" I asked.

"Their old fashioned, and the age difference is big, to them. Not to others, but that's just how my parents are." he said.

"Wow." I said pulling out my sketch pad and pencils. I flipped to a clean page and looked at Paul, he was my new art piece.

"You like drawing?" he asked smiling.

"Mhm." I mumbled "I want to go to the New York Academy of Art, that way even though me and Ella still go to different schools we can get an apartment together."

"Wait, Ella wants to go to school in New York?" Paul asked me.

"Oh my god ,I wasn't supposed to say anything, please don't mention this to anyone!" I told him.

"Whoa, I won't say anything but tell me where she wants to go."

"Juilliard." I told him "She's going to go for the piano, she's so amazing at it. She plays when she come over my house and she is probably one of the best I've ever heard."

"Then what's stopping her?"

"Your dad, he doesn't think music is a smart career."

"Typical." Paul mumbled "Well don't worry I won't say anything. Now relax and enjoy the ride." I leaned back and continued to sketch Paul, but in the back of my mind I was still curious to where we were going.

* * *

><p>Alright what do you think? Please tell me.<p>

Like I said I might or might not have picture's up we'll have to see. I'll update as soon as I can:)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	7. Dinner Conversations

I'm surprised how fast I was to the next chapter. It might take awhile for the new one but you'll have to wait and see.

I hope you enjoy this:)

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Conversations<strong>

I grabbed Robbie's car seat from the back seat and waited for Joseph as he grabbed the baby bag, and meeting me at the hood of the car.

"I have never slept so good before." Sophia said stretching. She looked down at Joseph in the car seat and made a funny face at him. "God this kid is so darn cute."

"You ready?" Joseph asked. Okay, I know me and Joseph aren't official but just meeting his parent's is freaking me out. He walked into the house without knocking and set the baby bag on a table. I followed him into a big kitchen and set the car seat on the table.

"Can I hold him?" Sophia asked me.

"Of course." I told her and picked Robbie up and handed him to her. I watched as she held Robbie and walked around the room with him. A middle aged women with grey hair walked into the room and yelled at Joseph.

"Joseph Michael Richardson, get over here and give your mom a hug." she said. It was his mom. Joseph smiled and walked over and hugged her. She looked at Sophia and stopped in her tracks. "What are you holding?"

"Oh, no mom he's not mine." Sophia said walking over to me and handing me Robbie.

"And who are you?" Joseph's mom asked smiling. "Are you the girl that Joseph was telling me about?

"Yes, I'm Ella." I told her shifting Robbie to my other arm.

"I'm Anna." she said walking forward "Is this your son?"

"Yes, his name is Robbie."

"Very nice." she said smiling. "I'm going to start on dinner why don't you two take Ella and introduce her to your brother and sister. I followed Joseph into the basement where two people were sitting. One was a girl she had the most beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes, she looked like a model. The other was a tall guy very build he looked like a big football player.

"Oh my god , is this her?" the blonde girl from the couch said standing up. "I'm Cassie."

"Ella." I told her. I set Robbie on the ground and he crawled towards the couch. "That's Robbie."

"David!" Cassie said to the guy sitting on the couch.

"What? Oh, sorry." he said taking his eyes off the football game. "I'm David, first born favorite child." Then went back to the game.

Sophia went over and played with Robbie, Joseph led me back upstairs and outback where there was nothing but land. "This is so beautiful." I told him.

"It's the best part about coming come." he said wrapping his arms around me "Other than my mom's cooking and her taking care of me twenty four seven."

"Thank you for bringing me here." I told him. Hopefully the rest of the night would go by smoothly.

**(Bella POV)**

"Morris Museum of Art?" I asked Paul smiling.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a cool. Since you like art and stuff." he said holding the door open for me.

"This is so over whelming." I said as I looked at the art pieces.

"I knew you'd like it." Paul said smiling. I walked over to were the landscape paintings were. "What got you into art."

"My mom actually." I said moving to the next painting "She used to buy me all these sketch pads , easels and paint supplies. I thought it was stupid, I obviously wanted to be a princess." Paul smiled "Then one night I was acting like a brat and I got sent to my room. I took out my anger on my easel painting and painting. I went through six easels and three sketch pads. I was seven."

"You're a real trouble maker aren't you?" Paul asked me.

"I was when I was seven." I told him. I walked over and sat down on a bench in front of a painting.

"Well I can't tell that you've defiantly changed."

"Thank you." I told him. "Thank you for taking me here."

"I can't wait until I see your work in here one day." Paul said smiling. I reached over and held on to his hand and had no plan on letting go.

**(Ella POV)**

We all sat down around the table for dinner. I sat Robbie in my lap because they didn't have a highchair for him.

"This is really good." I told Anna as I bit into the deep fried fish. Robbie tried to reach for it but I just ripped him off a tiny piece and fed it to him.

"Thank you, it's fish and chips." Anna said.

"Are you an only child?" Cassie asked me.

"No, I have three older brother and one younger brother." I told her.

"If you don't mind me asking but where is Robbie's dad?" Anna asked. I hated this, I never talked about never wanted to.

"He's - uh - well, I'm not sure." I told her. "When I told him I was pregnant he kinda took off."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Anna said.

"It's fine."

"I'm here!" A loud voice shouted from the living room then Addie walked in, wearing a very short red dress.

"Late." Cassie said under her breath. Robbie started crying , I handed him to Joseph to I could make I bottle. I took Robbie back and went into the living room to feed and rock Robbie. Once Robbie was asleep I used pillows to create a border so he wouldn't fall off and laid him on the couch. As I walked back into the dining room I was taking the top off the bottle so I could wash it out I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran straight into Addie. She was holding a glass of pop so when I ran into her it spilled all over her dress.

"Oh my god!" I said as I looked at what I had done. "Addie, I'm so sorry."

"You bitch." Addie said looking at me.

"ADDIE!" Anna yelled at her.

"Mom look at what she did." Addie said motioning to her dress "This is new. It's going to stain, how could you?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. " I told her.

"Obviously, maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would be a little smarter." she said and stormed off.

"I'm sorry." I told them and left the dining room. I walked out the door and sat on the steps, I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that. The front door opened behind me and I didn't want to see who it was.

"Hey." Cassie said sitting down next to me.

"I am so sorry about Addie's dress." I told her.

"Trust me it's fine." she said wrapping an arm around me "Out of all of us we all hate her the most. She's a drama queen and thinks' she can get what she wants' because she's the baby of the family."

"This is horrible, what does your mom think? Should I leave?" I asked her

"No, you don't need to leave. My mom she could really care less about Addie, it's just a dress. A dress that Addie probably had a duplicate of. Now," she said pulling me too my feet and leading me inside. "let's finish eating." When I walked inside it's like nothing even happened.

I sat down next to Joseph and he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Don't mind her, okay?" I nodded, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Everything went back to normal we ate and talked and then we had to start packing up so we could leave. "I really wish you could stay." Anna said hugging me.

"Me too." I told her. "Thank you letting me come here."

"Anytime, and I want to thank you. I have never seen Joseph smile as much as he does with you."

"Oh, we're just - uh friends." I told her.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that." she said smiling. After I strapped Robbie safely to the seat I hugged everyone else goodbye. After a couple minutes on the road I called Paul.

"Hey, where are you at? Okay, yeah we just left. Okay that's perfect, alright thanks again. Love you, bye." I shoved my phone in my pocket and relaxed. "They're going to leave in an hour so they should be at the house the same time as us."

"Okay, now lay back and take a nap. You look tired." So I closed my eyes and let the drive put me to sleep.

**(Bella POV)**

"Paul are you kidding me right now?" I asked him as I leaned against the side of his car. He was trying to fix it because it wouldn't start.

"Listen I'm doing what I can." Paul said as he leaned in the hood of his truck.

"I'm just saying if we are not back in Savannah when your sister is she's going to be so pissed."

"You think I don't know that." he said.

"Sorry, I'm making that situation ten times worse aren't I?"

"Actually you're making it ten times better by just being here." I smiled at his comment. After a couple minutes of working on the car it finally started.

"Praise Jesus." I said getting back into the truck. When Paul got in he unexpectedly reached across and kissed me. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you, and for coming on this date with me."

"Is that was this was?" I asked "A date?"

"Well, I sure hope so." Paul said smiling. "Because I like you." I leaned across the seat grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I like you too." I said "Now come on, we gotta get home."

**(Ella POV)**

"He's late." I said yawning. I was sitting with Joseph on his couch waiting for Paul and Bella. It was eight and my brother was supposed to be back at seven thirty.

"You could always sleep here." Joseph said winking at me. I looked over at a sleeping Robbie, and took the chance and sat on Joseph's lap.

"Maybe I'll stay the night one night when I don't have the baby." I whispered to him.

"I could easily help you find a sitter." he said smiling. Cars doors slammed shut and I got up as Paul ran through the door.

"I am so sorry, The car wouldn't work then I had to drop Bella off.." Paul said shouting, that woke Robbie up. I got up put his pacifier in his mouth to quite him.

"It's okay." I told him "Let's just go home, I'm really tired." I handed Robbie to Paul so he could go strap him into his truck.

"I will call you tomorrow. Maybe," Joseph said wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me closer. "you can find a babysitter and we can have some alone time."

"Hmm, I'll think about it. I have to work tomorrow though, are you finished with the Turner house yet." I asked him

"Should be by tomorrow." he said smiling. "Then I can focus all my time on you."

"Oh well I feel special." I told him. Paul honked the horn and I knew he wanted to get going. "Alright, I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Joseph leaned forward and kissed me.

"Night."

"Sorry." I said to Paul once I got back in his truck.

"It's fine sorry I was late." he said backing up.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I took her someplace special and I can tell that she really appreciated it."

"Good, as to me I slipped pop all over his sisters dress in front of the whole family. Thank god that they all hate that sister so they were okay with it."

"Oh, El you always know how to make a scene." Paul said smiling.

* * *

><p>Alright, it might have been short but I want to give you two chapters.<p>

I have all the pictures up of the family and Ella and Joseph so go look:)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	8. Something Old and Something New

Hi :) Sorry it took me so long to update. This is a pretty good chapter.

Things start to heat up between Joseph and Ella :)

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something Old and Something New<span> **

I sat in my mom's store ,which was very empty today, on the laptop looking at cribs. The one my brothers put together, well they put it together wrong and it broke when I pumped into it yesterday. Robbie was at home with my brother Lucas and who knew were the rest of my family was. The bell to the front of the store chimed and I looked up to see someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ben." I said closing the laptop. Ben Miller, my ex-boyfriend but also, Robbie's dad.

"Ella." he said smiling.

"When did you come back to town?"

"Yesterday."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were shaking.

"I've missed you and I want to see him or her." he said walking over towards the counter. "I know this is a lot to take in but I've changed I really have."

"Ben, you can't just come in here and think that this is going to change things." I told him "I'm seeing someone, and no you can't see hour child."

He took a few deep breaths then looked at me. "That is my child too, Ella." he told me "I have rights."

"Rights? You think you have rights? You left me, you left me pregnant and scared. "

"I said I was sorry. Ella," he said grabbing my hand "let me see him. Let me have a chance to be his father."

"Please let me go." I said looking him straight in the eyes. That's when I saw the old Ben come out, he squeezed my hand, hard. "Ow!" The bell chimed and Joseph walked in. His faced had a look of hurt, then I noticed that Ben still had his hand in my, and he was still squeezing it.

"I'll be in town for a couple more days, I hope you change your mind." Ben said and left the store.

"I'm sorry am I missing something?" Joseph asked. I walked around the counter and ran right into him for a hug. He didn't hug me back though.

"Joseph?" I asked him

"Who was that?" he asked

"It doesn't matter." I said grabbing his face with my hands, but I flinched the one hand that Ben squeezed was sore.

"Let me see your hand." Joseph said removing the hand from his face and looking at it. "Ice it when you get home. "

"I want to go home with you." I whispered to him.

"I want to know who that was."

"Ben." I told him looking down at the floor "He's my ex-boyfriend and Robbie's dad."

"Fantastic." he whispered "What did he want?"

"To get back together with me and see Robbie." I said "I told him I was seeing someone, and that he wasn't going anywhere near Robbie."

"Oh."

"Please, don't be mad." I told him. "Please, let's hangout together right now."

"I'm not mad" he said "What do you want to do?"

"Your house." I said smiling at him. I grabbed my bag from behind the counter and texted my mom I was closing up and that Ben was back and to tell dad and my brothers. When we got to Joseph's I looked around for Fred, his cat.

"Why are you so obsessed with my cat?" Joseph asked me.

"Because I love animals, I love cat's their so precious." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Kinda like you." Joseph said spinning me and pinning me to the counter.

"I'm seeing someone you should probably back off." I said jokingly.

"Really?" Joseph said lifting me up and setting me on the counter "What's his name." he said drawing a line down my ear to my neck with his nose.

"J-Joseph."

"He sounds nice." he said kissing my neck.

"Amazing." I said sighing. He kissed a path up to the side of my mouth but still didn't kiss me. "Screw this." I said grabbing Joseph's face and kissing him square on the mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, I loved kissing him. My hands went down to his shirt and began unbuttoning the buttons.

I ran my hands down his bare, yet rock solid, chest. They stopped just at the waist band of his jeans, and I unbuttoned the first button. Joseph's hand's moved and lifted my shirt up and threw it on the ground. His hands went up and down my legs as the kiss got more passionate, then they moved up my skirt and he touched the very edge of my lace underwear. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him.

The back door opened and someone walked in. "Whoa!" the guy said covering his eyes.

"Damnit, Billy." Joseph said turning to block me from the guys view.

"I'm sorry, you said I could walk in when I wanted." Billy said walking into the living room with his head down.

Joseph turned back to me and rested his head on my shoulder. "This sucks." Joseph said. Not only then did I realize I was sitting on the kitchen counter with my bra on.

"I should go." I told him. I jumped down from the counter and put my shirt on.

"Stay." Joseph said grabbing my hand. I looked into his eyes and I could tell all he wanted me to do was stay.

"I can't." I told him "I have to go see Robbie."

Joseph sighed and let my hand go "Alright." I reached up and kissed him.

"I had fun, even if it was only for a couple minutes." I told him.

"Me too." I told him. I kissed him one last time and then left. When I got home I found Lucas playing with Robbie. I hung out with them for awhile, then made the three of us dinner. At about six my mom and dad came home and said they needed to talk to me.

"What is it?" I said walking into my dad's office.

"It's about Ben, what did he say to you?" my mom asked

"Stupid stuff, like he wanted to get back together with me and he said that he wanted to see Robbie, but I told him no."

"Good." my dad said relaxing a little. "I don't want to deal with anymore drama."

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Ella, he didn't mean it like that." my mom said coming towards me but I stopped her.

"No, he did." I walked out of the office and up to my room. I really just needed some space and time from everyone.

* * *

><p>I pushed Robbie down the street in a stroller when I ran right into Ben.<p>

"Wow," he said looking at Robbie "so this is my son."

"Ben, don't touch him." I said moving the stroller back a little.

"Ella, come on. I'm not going to hurt him I just want to hold him, he is my son." I moved back a little more. I saw Joseph walking down the street, he saw Ben and picked up his pace.

"Ella!" Joseph said walking over and standing in front of me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Who is this?" Ben asked.

"Why do you even care?" I asked

"Because I need to know what kind of guy is hanging around my son."

"Ben, shut up. You have no say in this child's life."

"Stop." Joseph said "Don't start a fight right here in the middle of town. Pick somewhere else, as for you, " Joseph said motioning to Ben "I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you get the hell out of my girlfriends way."

Ben was about to say something but didn't, he walked around us and didn't say a word. "You okay?" Joseph asked me.

I shook my head and kept walking and Joseph walked beside me, people stared and some just looked but the freak in town now had a baby. I didn't realize it, but I ended up walking to Joseph's house. I took Robbie out of the stroller and we all walked inside. "Can I lay him in your bed?" I asked. I carried Robbie upstairs and laid him down on Joseph's big bed.

When I walked back downstairs I sat on the couch, and broke down in tears. "Ella?" Joseph said sitting next to me and rubbing my back. "Talk to me."

"I-It's just, I c-can take him b-being here." I sobbed "I-I'm scared he's g-going to take Robbie."

"Ella, he won't take Robbie, and if he tries to your going to fight him." Joseph wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I barely have any right's either. I just got Robbie back, I have no place to say that Ben shouldn't see Robbie."

"Ella you have more right's then Ben. You've been taking care of him for the past few weeks, what has he done to help you? Nothing at all." I leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out and cry on you." I said wiping my face with my hands.

"It's fine." he said leaning back and looking at me "I want you to be able to open up to me."

"You're perfect." I told him.

"It's the accent." he said smiling. I leaned my head on his shoulder and relaxed. Then it hit me, he had called me his girlfriend.

**(Bella POV)**

Paul and I walked down the beach, it was about six thirty and the sun was beginning to set. "I'm pretty sure I have sand in my butt." Paul as he wiggled.

"Haha, oh I'm sorry." I said smiling. I walked behind him for a moment then jumped on his back. I leaned forward a little and kissed his cheek then hopped down.

"You're pretty adorable." Paul said putting an arm around me. We walked down the beach a little longer when we heard someone calling Paul's name. We turned to see a girl with long brown hair running towards us, she looked to be about Paul's age, she was gorgeous.

"Paul." she said smiling once she was in front of us. Paul removed his arm from around me and I didn't know why.

"Lisa?" he said smiling "Wow, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit some family, and I wanted to see you. Who is this?" she asked pointing to me

"This is uh- Bella, she's a friend." Paul told her. A friend, really?

"Oh well hello, I' m Lisa, currently Paul's one true love." she said laughing. "In fact Paul let's head out to dinner tonight, catch up?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine with me." Paul said smiling. Lisa moved over and hugged him.

"Nice meeting you." she said walking away. I could feel myself began to cry so I turned away from Paul and walked to the path that connected to the center of town.

"Bella." Paul said running after me. "Bella!" he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Paul let me go." I said crying. I wasn't like Ella, I couldn't hide how hurt I was and not cry, I always had to cry right there and then I couldn't hold it in.

" No just let me explain, please." he begged.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Go talk to Lisa about it, I'm guessing she's more than a friend." I said. "I knew this was going to happen, I knew you acting the way you did to me was too good to be true. I hate you Paul, please stay away from me." I turned around and walked back up the path. I called Ella, but she was at Joseph's she said I could come over if I wanted to talk but I didn't want to ruin her night by complaining.

I walked home as the sun went down thinking how horribly my night ended.

**(Ella POV)**

"I like it." I told my little brother Jimmy as he handed me a picture he drew from Robbie.

"Thanks, I hope Robbie like it." he said smiling.

"Ella," my mom said walking into the room "remember we have that big dinner coming up soon." The big dinner meaning when my mom invites all the important people over for dinner and I have to attend so I look like a perfect child.

"Yeah mom I remember. Who's even coming this year?" I asked walking into the kitchen and getting something to drink.

"The usual and a few new people, like the owners of a couple of new stores and then Joseph Richardson, the new carpenter."

"Wait Joseph?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No." I said smiling.

"Ella, do you have a crush on him?" she asked me.

"What, mom no." I lied

"Good because he's too old for you. You need to find someone your age." she said walking out of the room.

Paul walked into the house slamming the door then stomping up to his room. I really didn't feel like walking up and seeing what was wrong so I did. There was one thing I was sure of, and it was that I could already tell this dinner was going was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Okay so what did you think? First Ben then Lisa!<p>

Ahhh! Obviously the next chapter will be about the dinner and some other things:)

Tell me what you think.

Review - Review - Review

-A


	9. Three Words  I Love You

Hello , so here is a new chapter sorry it took me so long.

I hope you like it, Bella and Paul get closer:)

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words I Love You<strong>

"Ow, Robbie you're pulling my hair." I said to my little son as I set him on the bed. I pulled the brown belt through my knee length blue skirt, and slipped my feet into tan five inch ankle boots. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my white v-neck tee shirt and let my wavy hair fall down my shoulders.

"Wow," my mom said walking into my room "someone is looking nice today." I grabbed my bracelet and slipped it on then put my earrings in as well.

"We have to look nice every year." I told her.

"We'll look at you little man." she said picking up Robbie who wore a light green button down, and jeans. "You will be the most handsome at this dinner tonight." I took Robbie from her and walked downstairs to were guests were already arriving.

"You look nice." Bella said giving me a small smile. Something was up with her and I needed to have time to talk with her.

"Thank you so do you." I told her. "Do you know if Joseph is here?"

"I think he's in the kitchen." she told me. "Can we talk later please?"

"Of course." I told her. I walked into the kitchen to find Joseph talking to Paul. When he saw me, he mumbled something then left the room.

"You look beautiful." Joseph said walking over to me. He wore a blue button down , nice pants and dress shoes, he looked so nice.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." I told him. I wanted to kiss him but with all these people around I knew it was possible.

"Why thank you." he said smiling. He took Robbie from me and tickled his belly. "You look pretty good tonight to, little man." Bella walked into the kitchen, she was crying.

"Bella," I said walking over to her "what's wrong?"

"Ella, I-I should have listened to you." she said silently crying. I looked back at Joseph and he walked out of the room with Robbie. "Paul likes L-Lisa not m-me."

"Wait, Lisa is back?" I asked "Fucking shit." I walked around the room pacing back and forth.

"What?" Bella asked wiping her tears.

"Lisa hates me, like hates me more than Victoria." I told her. "Trust me she doesn't want Paul."

"What? But he went out to dinner with her?"

"Well he's an idiot, she's using him to get to me. Fuck she's going to go after Joseph or something."

"Wait, then why did Paul do this?" Bella asked.

"The honest truth?" I asked her "No one can deny her."

"Then why does she hate you?" Bella asked me.

"Because - because Ben cheated on her...with me." I whispered.

"Wait, excuse me?"

"Yeah, I was the other girl in that situation." I told her "I don't think she knows Robbie is Ben's, all she knows is that I was the one Ben cheated on her with., she also knows I got pregnant and left town."

"Oh my god this dinner is going to be horrible." Bella said pacing with me. I walked out into the living room where everyone was talking. I looked over and saw Joseph casually talking to Lisa with Robbie still in his arms. I walked over and took him from Joseph.

"Ella," Lisa said in her annoying voice "my darling how are you?"

"Fine." I told her. I noticed she inched closer to Joseph and was almost leaning close to him. I think Joseph noticed the same thing because he moved away.

"Dinner." my mom said from the kitchen. Everyone piled in the dining room, there was about thirty people here today and they all fit perfectly at the table. I wanted to sit next to Joseph but Lisa beat me too it and I ended up having to sit across from him. I placed Robbie in his high chair and placed some mashed food in front of him.

"So Joseph, do you like Savannah?" Lisa asked

"Yeah, it's way better than I thought it would be." he said smiling.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked. Paul and Bella both glanced my way.

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh, does she live here?"

"No, next town over actually."

"She must be some special girl if you're willing to have a long distance relationship." Lisa said taking a bite of salad.

"Yeah really is." Joseph told her. My dad kept conversation at the other end of the table with business people chatting about things I didn't care about.

"So Joseph," my mom asked "I heard you did a pretty fantastic job on the Turner house."

"Yes, ma'am." he said smiling "I'm planning on rebuilding the church now with a few friends."

"Your rebuilding the old church?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a really good idea."

"Are you going to replace the piano?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Why does it matter?" I heard my dad say at the other end "It's not like you'll be attending college for music, am I not right?"

"Your right daddy." I whispered. I looked at Bella who gave me a small smile, she knew my secret and promised not to tell anyone.

The rest of the dinner went on with everyone having small talk here and there. I was walking down the hall to the bathroom with hands grabbed me and pulled me into my bedroom, it was Joseph.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he pinned me to the door.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." he said leaning down and kissing me.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked out of the blue. "Like the whole night?"

"Are you sure?" he said smiling and I nodded." Alright, well I'm going to sneak out of this room and say goodbye to everyone, I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay." I told him, he opened the door to leave but I quickly grabbed his face and kissed him one last time and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bella POV)<strong>

"Call me." Ella said as I left her room. I just finished spilling my guts to her about Paul, and like the good friend she was she listened to me the whole time. I walked down the dark street to my house in complete silence, my car broke and I had no way to get around other then walking. Lights came from behind me and a car pulled up.

"Want a lift?" it was Paul.

"No thanks." I said as I kept walking, it was starting to thunder and rain.

"Come on, Bella." he said driving beside me "I'm not letting you walk home in the rain."

"Why do you care?" I asked him "Why don't you just go talk to Lisa." His car stopped he put it in park but left the headlights on. He got out and walked up to me.

"Are you serious?"

"Really, am I the one that decided to go on a date with another girl? How do you explain that?"

"I didn't do it because I liked her, I did it because I wanted to see if she knew anything about Ben. You know how he treated Ella, she's my sister, I can't let anything happen to her or Robbie."

"Bullshit." I yelled at him "Admit it you don't like me, just admit it and move on. I probably won't but I'll try." It was starting to rain but harder now and we were both getting soaking wet.

"Bella, god damnit you are so fucking stubborn." he yelled.

"Stubborn? Just freaking admit it so I can leave, so I can go on with my life. I get it I was in my little fantasy world. I can't compare with those college girls or Lisa."

"I don't want you to be anyone but you, Bella!"

"Stop!" I yelled "Don't say that don't make this harder than it is. Just say it, say you don't like me."

"Fine." Paul said "I don't like you."

"Good." I said crying a little.

"I love you." he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. I didn't try to push him away or stop him, I gripped his shirt for support and pulled him closer to me.

**(Ella POV)**

"So where's Robbie?" Joseph asked as he set my overnight bag in the living room.

"My parents are watching him, they think I'm staying over at Bella's." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up the steps.

"Ella," Joseph said laughing as I pulled him into his bedroom "what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up." I said kissing him and pulling his shirt over his head. I didn't stop him when he took my shirt off me and threw it on the floor either. I reached for the first button on his jean's and undid it, but was stopped when he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

He grabbed my jeans and yanked them down my legs, I felt like I should be embarrassed but I wasn't. "Are you sure?" Joseph asked me. I nodded.

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"Hi." I said resting my chin on Joseph's bare chest, we were wrapped in just a sheet tangled in each other's arms.<p>

"Hello" he said brushing a piece of hair back from my face. "I'm glad that you decided to stay tonight."

"Me too." I said closing my eyes. "You got hurt when you carried me out of the fire?"

"How did you know? Well not hurt I got a little burn." he said. I moved so I could see the little scar on his side. I kissed it, then kissed all the way up his body until I got to his mouth.

"You forgot I could read your mind." I said smiling then kissed him. He flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"I find it kind of sexy when you read my mind, like can you tell the dirty thoughts I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you're a freak." I told him laughing.

"You like it right?" he said laughing. My cell phone rang and I reached for it, it was my mom.

"Hello? Yeah, why? I'm kind of busy. What, fine alright." I hung up and got out of bed. I found my underwear and slipped them on the my bra.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked getting up and getting dressed.

"I'm not sure. My mom just told me to get to the store right away." Joseph drove me half way to the store and I walked the rest, he 'pretended' to show up before me.

"Ella." my mom said walking up to me. That's when I saw it written all over the windows of my mom's window, the words 'Whore.' 'Slut' 'Prostitute' 'Cheater'.

"Mom, I- I don't know what this is." I said getting a little closer.

"Neither do I but I can't do this. I can't handle all this drama all at once, so if there was something you did you need to tell me."

"I didn't do anything!" I told her "I swear." she looked like she didn't believe me.

"Fine, " she said walking into the store "I'll get you some cleaning things and I want this off my windows." she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I didn't know who did this but my mom thought it was my fault, and to tell you the truth I feel like it was.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'll have a picture up of the outfit Ella wore, and I'll work on pictures of Ben and Lisa:)<p>

Hope you liked it, I'll get a new one up soon:)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	10. You Never Really Can Fix A Heart

This is really short and I apologize. Promise the next will be better.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>You Never Really Can Fix A Heart<strong>

The past month was stressful , my mom was up my ass twenty four seven. I barely had anytime to hangout with Joseph and when I did it was only for a couple minutes. I walked up the driveway to my house I noticed that Joseph's truck just pulled up next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm not really sure, your mom just said that I should come over right away." he walked with me up to the living room. I didn't know what was going on then I saw Lisa, Paul, Miles, Lucas my mom and my dad.

"Where's Robbie?" I asked.

"Jimmy is upstairs with him." my mom said standing up.

"What's she doing here." I said.

"She came to tell us something." my dad said "Something you've been hiding from me."

"I haven't done anything, so whatever that skank told you is a lie." I said to my dad.

"Don't." he said walking towards me. "I want know if it's true."

"If what's true?" I almost yelled.

"Are you seeing Joseph." he asked and my mouth dropped open.

"You bitch." I said charging at Lisa but my dad grabbed me and held be back, but I didn't stop I tried to kick free to get my hands on her but his grip was strong.

"So it's true?" my mom said sounding disgusted by me. I looked at Joseph who stood there in shock, what was I to say.

"Yes." Joseph said finally speaking.

"For how long?" my mom asked.

"Almost two months. But I promise you Mrs. Lavelle we haven't done anything that Ella doesn't want to do. I've never pressured her or anything."

"So you think that makes it better?" my dad said yelling.

"No, I just wanted you to know I would never do that to Ella." Joseph said trying to calm my dad down a little.

"Did you have sex with him?" my dad asked me. He was so mad, I've never seen him this mad before.

"Dad, please calm down and just listen to me." I tried to tell him.

"Ella, answer the question." he yelled at me.

"Yes." I whispered. The next thing I knew my dad turned and punched Joseph in the face. My brothers ran forward and held my dad back. I ran towards Joseph who stood by the wall, with his lip bleeding. "Joseph, I'm so sorry."

"Get the hell out of my house." my dad said. "I swear to god if I see you around Ella ever again, I will kill you myself." Joseph looked at me and turned to leave.

"No, please don't go." I said crying. "Please, don't stay I-I'll make him understand."

"Understand what, Ella?" he said "It's over." he went to walk out the door but stopped at my last words.

"I love you." I said. I expected him to turn around and hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright, but he didn't. He walked out the door slamming it behind him. My whole family all looked at me when I walked back in. "Happy?"

"Ella, he is way too old for you." My mom said. "You need to find someone your own age."

"Dad is seven years older then you." I yelled at her "You have just ruined something that I loved so much."

"That wasn't love, Ella." my dad said "That was lust, and you wanting to be with an older guy for fun."

"You think I did that for fun?" I asked, I was really getting angry now. "I loved him, and you must have no idea what love is if you did not see the way he would care for me."

"You will not raise your voice to me!" my dad yelled.

"I'm eighteen I'll do whatever the hell I want." I said screaming back "Want to know another secret." I moved closer so I was right in his face. "I'm going to Juilliard."

"Get out." my dad said "I want you out of this house, I don't care where you go but you better get the hell out." he brushed past me and slammed the door on his way out. I looked at Lisa who stood there smiling.

"Ella.." Paul said coming forward.

"Don't," I said trying not to cry but it didn't work. "just leave me alone. I have to go pack."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Bella asked as I unpack some clothes in her guest room. After the fight with my dad I quickly packed and took Robbie and went to Bella's.<p>

"No, my family hates me, my dad kicked me out my boyfriend dumped me and I feel horrible dumping this all on you."

"Trust me , my mom loves you, she doesn't care." Bella said playing with Robbie. I finished packing the clothes away and laid on the bed.

"I really just got kicked out of my house." I said looking at Bella.

"Are you going to talk to Joseph?" Bella asked. I blinked back tears as I answered her questions.

"No, he made it clear it was over." I told her and it really was.

**One Month Later**

"Ella," my mom said coming out from the back of the store. "where did that order from yesterday go?"

"I don't know." I told her. I flipped though the magazine that laid in front of me. I had a clear view of the church from here and I could always see Joseph working around. My mom walked over and saw me looking at him, for the first time in a month she didn't yell at me.

"Do you miss him?" she asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Don't worry I haven't talked to him since that day. I haven't even gone anywhere near him either, I've listened."

"Good." she said nodding. I watched as Lisa went up to Joseph and tried to hug him but he pushed her away, just seeing her being that close to him made me want to cry. "Ella, did you truly love him."

"Yes."

"Your father and I have been talking about letting you move back in if you want." she said.

"I'll think about it, I think Bella's family is getting a little annoyed with me anyway." I told her. I told my mom I was taking off and she let me. I noticed all my brothers were in the town and so was dad, the whole town was basically there which was really rare.

"Ella!" I heard Bella say as she ran down the street. "It's here, the new piano." Joseph's truck rolled down the street with a beautiful black piano. "This is it, take your chance."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Go play." she said "I saw the song, the one you wrote for Joseph, All About Us, go play it."

"Bella, no ."

"Ella, GROW SOME BALLS." she shouted. "I'll create a distraction, and you open the bed and get up there, got it?" without my answer she ran into the middle of the road and the truck stopped right in the middle of town square, everyone was looking." GO!" she shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joseph shouted from inside the truck. I ran over and unlocked the back, I pulled out the piano chair and looked at everyone, my audience was the whole town. I saw Joseph get out of the truck and look at me. I took one deep breath and began to play.

It felt so good to play again, I mean yes I played at Bella's every chance I got but being able to play this song just made me feel good. I wrote it after the first time I met Joseph, yeah it was a little rushed but I couldn't help the way I felt about him, I loved it.

I didn't know if he loved me back and I was okay with that. The fact that he was once mine, was good enough for me. I looked around at my audience and saw them all amazed at me playing.

Once I finished I stood up, and expected silence but instead what I got was a everyone screaming and clapping. They liked it, even my dad. I saw him smiling and clapping with my mom. I looked down at Joseph and he helped me down from the back of the truck.

"That was beautiful." he told me.

"I wrote it, for you." I told him. Even though my dad was there Joseph bend down and wrapped me in a hug. "I miss you."

"Ella, I have to tell you something." Joseph said "I'm getting deployed."

"Wait, what?" I felt dizzy.

"In a month I have to go back, but only for six months."

"You're leaving?" I said and I felt tearing falling down my face, I still didn't care that there was a good amount of people still watching.

"Ella, look at me. I love you." he told me. I look back at my dad who just stared. After a few moments I saw him nod. I grabbed Joseph's face in my hands and kissed him.

"I love you." I told him smiling.

"WOW!" I heard Bella cheer. I looked back and my mom and dad were laughing.

"I had a long talk with your dad." Joseph said "He said when the time was right we would end up back together, I guess he was right."

"Thank god, because I couldn't take another day without you" I said kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Alright, I know short but alot happened. I'm sorry I've been so busy I just want to get some chapters in.<p>

The song Ella played was called All About Us by He Is We, I'll have the link on my profile:)

Review - Review - Review

-A


	11. Quickly

This chapter is probably really bad, but I'm sorry I haven't been feeling good lately and I just wanted to get one in.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

"You don't have to do this." Joseph told me as I drove him to the airport.

"I wanted to." I told him, his whole family was following behind. "I wanted to make sure you said goodbye to everyone."

Once we got to the airport I grabbed Robbie from the back and Joseph's family and I walked him into the airport. He went down the line hugging his family, sisters, brothers, and his mom and dad. He took Robbie from me and looked at him.

"Be good little man, when I get back you better be walking." he said kissing his forehead and handing Robbie to Sophia. Then he looked at me, just looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him like I was ever letting go. "Please don't cry." I few tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm not crying, just please be safe." I whispered, he set me down and I kissed him "I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed me one last time then walked off to go check his bags in.

"It's going to be okay." Joseph's mom said wrapping an arm around me as we walking to my car. I took Robbie , and strapped him in his car seat.

"I'm really going to miss him." I told her "Six months is a long time."

"I know, but it will go by so fast I promise you." Anna said. I got back in the car and drove home.

"Hi baby." my mom said when I walked in. I motioned for her to be quite while I went to put Robbie down for his nap. Once he was sleeping and in his crib I walked back down and sat with my mom on the couch. "You okay?"

"No." I said crying. I curled up next to my mom and just cried. I never actually truly sat with my mom and cried but I was going to miss Joseph so much it's all I could do was cry.

"Ella, it's fine." my mom said wrapping her arms around me and rubbing my back. I just wanted Joseph to come back.

**Four Months Later**

Four months of pure hell without Joseph. Oddly a lot has been happening in the last four months. Someone slashed the tires on my car, the house got broken into, and the store also. But they never took anything, but a couple of my drawers were open in my room. I didn't tell my parent's because I didn't want to freak them out.

"Two months," Bella said smiling at me as we played with Robbie at the park. "and Joseph is back. I miss him too, he was funny."

"I know I'm getting so excited just thinking about it." I told her. Robbie grabbed wallet and was looking at it. "Who's this?" I asked pointing to a picture of me and Bella.

"Wella." Robbie said smiling.

"What about this?" I said pointing to a picture of me and Joseph.

"Papa!" Robbie said clapping his hands together. I looked at Bella and she laughed.

"Wow, look at that you already got a new baby daddy." Bella said laughing at Robbie.

"Very funny." I told her. "So are you going to take him while I go to work?"

"Yeah, " Bella said tickling Robbie "were gonna get ice-cream."

"Please, don't make him to hyper." I told her "He'll never sleep."

"He'll be fine." Bella said kissing him."Promise."

* * *

><p>It was around ten when I decided to close my mom's store and walk home. My car was in the shop still because of the tires, and my house wasn't too far so walking wasn't a problem. As I was walking home I heard a crack behind me, but when I turned around no one was there.<p>

"Hello?" I shouted into the darkness, but no one answered. I kept walking and then I heard the noise again. "Hello?" When I turned back around a black object came running at me, I turned and started sprinting, but then it grabbed me from behind and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>"Ella?" I heard a voice say and I slowly opened my eyes. It was my mom and my dad was behind her. My head hurt, and I could hear everyone's thought's, I was in a hospital.<p>

"Mom." I whispered

"Oh, Ella," she said tears forming in her eyes "I was so scared that you were dead."

"What happened?" I tried to sit up but my body was sore.

"You were attacked." my dad said "Whoever attacked you beat you up pretty bad."

"I-I don't know who it was." I told them "I never got a good look at them." I reached up and felt my eyes and it hurt. "Can I see a mirror?" My mom hesitated but then reached for one and handed it to me.

What I saw was worse than I expected. Both my eyes were black and blue, my cheek and lip both were cut up. I looked horrible.

"Ella, we're going to find out who did this. I promise you this." I didn't know how to respond to my dad so I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

**One Month Later**

"Ow, Robbie don't hit my face." I told the smiling little boy. My face was still really bad but thankfully some of the puffiness had gone down.

"How's the face doing?" Paul asked when he walked into my room and sat down on the bed.

"It hurts." I told him "I look horrible, and it's not getting any better. Dad won't let me out of the house without someone with me. I feel like a prisoner."

"He's just worried, when Joseph get's back you'll be happy to have him around."

"Yeah, but he's going to have work sometime. I'm fine I just don't want someone breathing down my neck."

"Ella, you need someone to be around you. What if someone attacks you again?" Paul asked me. "Exactly, you have no way of protecting yourself."

I picked Robbie up and walked downstairs with him. "You coming, I have to go to work." I shouted to Paul who followed me downstairs. When we got into town everybody stared at me, I knew my face was bad but their thoughts were worse.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"No, Paul." I told him and walked into my mom's store where she was chatting with one of the police officers.

"Ella, just the person I wanted to talk to." My mom said. I handed Robbie to Paul and told him to take him home

"What's going on?" I asked

"This officer would like to ask you a few questions about the attack."

"I don't remember anything, I already told you this." I said

"Well, I was hoping you could try and remember something." the officer said as he stepped forward.

"No, I don't remember anything." I stepped back "I don't want to talk to you either, just leave me alone." I told him and left the store. Talking about getting attacked just scared me. I didn't like talking about it because I hated re-living it.

I walked over to church which was being re-build by a bunch of Joseph's friends. "Ella!" Wes, one of Joseph's friends said as he walked forward "How are you?"

"I'm good." I told him

"How's the face?" he asked me

"It hurts." I told him "I thought it would at least go down a little but it's just getting more visible."

"I think you look great." Wes told me smiling.

"Thanks for lying but I know it's bad. I'm sure when Joseph get's back he's going to have some questions for me."

"I'm very pumped for boyfriend to come back." Wes said jokingly.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend." I told him. "I just want him to come home soon. I haven't seen him or talked to him."

"I know it's tough, but you have a month left and then he's going to be home and you two can start making babies again."

"You're such a weirdo Wes." I told him "I'm going to head home. But I'll stop by soon, okay?"

"Alright see you later Ella." he said hugging me. Only a couple more days and I'll finally get to see Joseph.

* * *

><p>OKay, I know once again im sorry but I haven't been feeling well and I just wanted to get a chapter in.<p>

Review - Review - Review

-A


	12. Shark In The Water

Sorry this took me so long guys!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>There's A Shark In The Water<strong>

"I freaking hate waiting." I told Joseph's mom as we stood in the airport waiting for his arrival.

"Just stay calm." she said. Everyone was sitting down waiting for someone to get off, or waiting to get on. I just wanted to see one person and that was Joseph, I had to know he was okay.

Finally the door's opened and the third person out was Joseph in his army uniform and bag, I couldn't hold back my excitement. I ran forward and Joseph dropped his bag and caught me as I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh my god, I missed you."I said crying into his shoulder. I pulled back and kissed him. I didn't notice but the people around us were staring. smiling, some were even clapping.

"Don't cry." Joseph said setting me on the ground and wiping away the tears that fell down my face. Then he noticed the bruises "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said grabbing the hands that were on my face and holding them in my hands. We walked over to his family.

His mom ran over and hugged him as well as his sisters and brothers. I knew they all missed him just as much as I did. "We're are just so happy that your home." his mom said "We're having dinner tonight at our place, okay?"

"Alright, mom." Joseph said kissing her on the cheek "I'll see you all tonight." We walked over to my truck. "Give me the keys." I tossed them to Joseph and got in on the passenger side. It took a good hour to get back to Savannah, but we drove in silence just looking at each other and smiling.

Once we were back at Joseph's the first thing it did was pick up Fred and hug him "I fed him every day and played with him."

"Well thank you for taking care of my lovely cat." he said kissing the top of Fred's head. Jake set his bag on the couch , grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the car. "I miss Robbie."

"Oh, okay." I said. I know it was stupid but Jake still hadn't said he missed me, he didn't even seem that excited to see me. We drove into town and walked to the park were my family, Jake's friends and Bella were.

"RICHARDSON, YOU'RE BACK!" my brother Paul shouted. Once we got close enough he gave everyone hugs. He picked Robbie up and kissed his head.

"I missed you little guy." he handed Robbie to me and then greeted the rest of people that were there. I really just wanted to be alone with him, I wanted him to tell me he missed me.

We stayed with everyone for a few minutes and then everyone needed to head back to work. "Can I talk to you for a minute." Joseph asked my father.

"Are you happy he's back?" my mom asked me.

"I'm so happy, I've missed him so much." I told her.

"Ready?" Joseph asked as he walked over to me.

"I'll see you later." I told my mom as I went back with Joseph and Robbie to Joseph's house. I put Robbie up in Joseph's bed and walked downstairs and sat with him on the couch. "So..."

"When did you want to tell me you were attacked." Joseph asked looking at me.

"I wasn't really planning on it." I said looking at my hands "I was hoping the bruises would fade by the time you got home, but they didn't."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to worry, plus nothing has happened since so there's no need to worry." I told him. Joseph sighed and ran his fingers through his pulling on it a little.

"I just wanted to come home and there be no drama." Joseph said getting up and pacing.

"Did you even miss me?" I asked him, it came out short because I could feel tears coming "Because you've told everyone you've missed them except me. You didn't even look excited to see me."

"Ella.."

"I get it, you're mad but please if you've lost feelings while you were away tell me."

"Ella," Joseph said coming over and kneeling in front of me "I love you, and I always will. I'm just so annoyed you didn't tell me about this." he stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I should've written you. I'm sorry, please, please don't be mad at me."I cried. Joseph wiped away the tears and lean up and kissed me.

"Ella, you're getting yourself worked up." he said talking to me "is there something wrong."

"I was just always so scared when you were gone, and now your back and ... I don't know." I said taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Stay with me tonight." he said smiling.

"Okay." I whispered "I'll stay with you."

* * *

><p>"What else do you do there?" Sophia asked Joseph as we all stood around in Josephs' parent's kitchen asking him questions. I on the other hand just stayed quite holding Robbie.<p>

"Football, and the usual patrolling." Joseph said taking a sip of beer.

"Well, we missed you." Cassie said going over and wrapping her arms around Joseph "That girl right there missed you the most though." Cassie pointed at me and I blushed. Joseph walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I know." he said smiling and kissed my forehead. "I missed her even more. Want to see what I kept with me." Joseph said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a photo of me holding Robbie.

"You kept this with you?" I asked him and he nodded. "I love you." Joseph bend down and kissed me.

"I have news." Cassie said taking the attention away from me. "I'm pregnant!"

"That's amazing." I told her. Everyone went around and gave her a hug. Her husband Ethan was getting home from Iraq in a month and I knew this would be a great surprise for him.

"I hope you don't mind but I'll probably be calling you all the time." Cassie told me.

"I will always answer." I told her. The rest of the night went on with dinner and we all played games and told Joseph stories about things he's missed since he's been gone.

"Joseph, no that goes there." I told him point the spot where he could hang a painting in his house.

"I don't see why it matters." he said placing it in the spot I told him.

"It would look really stupid if it was put anywhere else. You're very lucky you have me to tell you this." Joseph walked over, wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Thank god." he said smiling and kissed me.

"You going to watch Robbie tonight for me?" I asked him. He nodded a little nervously. "You'll be fine I'll write you instructions and everything."

"What if he won't stop crying." Joseph asked "I mean what do I do?"

"Like I'll said I'll write everything out for you. You'll do fine." I told him. Bella and I were going out tonight and I asked Joseph to babysit Robbie, hopefully it was a good idea.

"I might call you a couple times." Joseph said. I looked back at Robbie who was watching TV.

"You'll be fine." I said smoothing my dress down. I leaned up and kissed him "Bye baby." I said picking Robbie up and kissing his cheek. "I love you both." I said getting out of the door. Once I was halfway to the pier did I notice that I had forgotten my phone at Joseph's, I figured it didn't matter since Bella had probably already beaten me there.

But I was wrong. I got out of my car and walked to the pier it was already eight thirty, a half hour over the time that Bella was supposed to be here. Someone in all black approached and I assumed it was Bella, but then it grabbed me by my neck and grabbed me towards the edge of railing, I was going to die.

**Joseph POV**

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Joseph do you know where Ella is?" I texted and called her to tell her just to met me at my house and spend the night there but she hasn't answered."

"Her phone is here." I told Bella. "Why don't you come and watch Robbie and I'll go see if she's at the pier since my house is closer?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be there in two minutes." I hung up and right on time Bella was here.

"Robbie's upstairs sleeping. It should only be ten minutes I'll be back soon." I told her and got into my truck. When I arrived at the pier I noticed Ella's car was still here. I walked up to the pier and noticed someone was holding her by her shoulders over the edge of the pier. "ELLA!" I shouted running forward.

Whoever was holding her noticed I was coming and let her go. All I heard was Ella's scream and then the splash of water. The person in black jumped over the edge as well. I ran over and looked down, Ella's head bobbed up from the water as she struggled to get air. I took off my shoes and jumped over and into the water.

"Ella!" I shouted once I surfaced. I saw her face and started to swim, but a wave came and I went under. When I surfaced again I saw her hand slowly start to sink. I swam fast and grabbed it, and wrapped my arms around her waist and swam to shore. Once we were close I flipped her on her back and gave her mouth to mouth "Breath, come on!" I pushed on her chest harder. "BREATH!"

Ella started coughing up water and she turned to her side as it came out of her mouth. "Joseph." I heard her whispered. I gathered her in my arms and promised myself I would find out who did this.

**Ella POV**

My whole family went to Joseph's right after he called them about what happened. I sat on the couch in sweats, wrapped in blankets holding Robbie. I was freezing cold.

"I didn't see who it was." Joseph said pacing back and forth "We have to find who did this."

"Ella, look at me." my mom said kneeling in front of me "Did you see who it was?" I shook my head.

"Lauren, why don't we stop questioning her." my dad said. My mom stood up and looked at him.

"Fine, we'll all come back tomorrow and then we're going to the police. I told you not to be alone Ella, and look at what happened." After everyone left it was just Joseph , Robbie and I.

"Here let me go put him in the guest room." Joseph said taking Robbie from me. After he came back down and sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't though." I said leaning back in his arms and loving the warmth. "Thank you for saving me."

"You don't have to thank him. I'm just happy to know that you're alive right now, and not at the bottom of the ocean."

"I love you." I said turning a little and kissing his chin.

"I love you too, Ella. I'm going to find out did this." I knew that I could hold him to his promise.

* * *

><p>Who do you think is doing all these things to Ella?<p>

Let me know.

Review - Review - Review

-A


End file.
